And To Think That I Saw It At Bueno Nacho
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: Another KP story told in a style similar to the poems of Dr. Seuss, Theodor S. Geisel


And To Think I Saw It At Bueno Nacho

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

Every day when I step out  
I hear my father say  
"Ronald, pay attention  
To what is on your way"

But when I've told him where I was  
His reply is very plain  
"You're confusing what you did  
With what is in your brain"

I think he doesn't want to know  
I don't think he thinks I'm lying  
So I skim off a few details  
Of the things that I've been trying

So with Rufus and KP  
We walk along the road  
Hanging out without a plan  
Till a call from Dr. Load

"The Bueno Nacho's been attacked!"  
Our genius friend alerts us  
"Killigan demanded haggis  
And didn't like the service."

Quick like bunnies, Kim and I  
Ran to the Tex-Mex joint  
Duff was driving from the counter  
Just to make his point

"DROP THE CLUBS!" Kim shouted  
"And no one will get hurt"  
But I most def was in some pain  
As wind blew up his skirt

I reached to grab a weapon  
To fight Duff in this venue  
A sign for Three Cheese Nacos  
(Now on the dollar menu)

So I rushed him with the sign  
(One with my smiling face)  
It got his full attention  
As Kim circled round the place

From my pocket Rufus pounced  
Much like a naked panther  
Into combat with our foe  
On to his tam-o'-shanter

He dropped his club to grab my rat  
As I swung with the sign  
He was too confused to see  
Kim approaching from behind

From the pop machine she jumped  
Like a flame-red haired gazelle  
And with a flying Rockette kick  
Our crazy golfer fell

We bound him with a spool of twine  
Ned threw us from the rear  
As lights and sirens let us know  
Our police force now was here

As Officer Hobble talked to us  
We heard "excessive violence"  
And told Duff, as he was led away  
"…The right to remain silent"

The Bueno Nacho crew began  
To clean up this disorder  
And Ned, he's really a nice guy  
Wouldn't charge us for our order

Kim and I, then after lunch  
Just wanted to relax  
And what we do when we're alone?  
That's none of your bees-wax

As evening fell I walked her home  
Then I walked back to dad  
Soon I knew he'd ask of me  
What kind of day I had

I could describe the morning sprint  
Or taking down the felon  
Or my time, sigh, with Kim  
No THAT I won't be tellin'

My dad was watching football  
His favourite weekend hobby  
As they reached the halftime show  
He looked up and saw me

"So tell me what you saw today  
How was your afternoon?  
I doubt it was a total loss  
You didn't return soon"

I gave my answer too much thought  
As he cheered on the Broncos  
"Just the same-old, same-old, dad  
And an ad for Three Cheese Nacos"

- - - - -  
_fin _  
- - - - -

Poet's Note

Let me begin by saying that I have only the greatest respect for Theodor S. "Dr. Seuss" Geisel.

There are far too many FanFics out there with Seussish references to be a coincidence. Of course, the fact that Draken practically quotes the Grinch in "Possible Christmas" is a big source of inspiration.

Something about the combination of KP and Dr. Seuss just seems to feel right. So, here's my first stab at the genre.

My premise for the reaction of Ron's dad is that he is generally aware of what his son does, and what happens to him. But he would rather not think about it too much because there isn't any thing he can do for his son on the missions.

- - - - -

If you're reading KP FanFics, you probably have opinions about them. Why not share your opinion about which ones you think are best with the rest of the FanFic community?

Just go to ZARATAN's page at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in Saturday, February 17th and see who walks home with the Golden Rufie. I have been assured that Joan and Melissa Rivers will NOT be working that red carpet.


End file.
